dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Walker
'Walker '(ウォーカー, Wōkā) is the thirteenth and last episode of the D.Gray-man Hallow anime adaptation. It first aired on September 26, 2016 on Funimation. Short Summary Long Summary The episode opens with a flashback of Cross Marian and younger Allen Walker saying goodbye to Barba and Mother. Allen politely thanks for hosting them and Barba tell to take care of him. Mother calls Allen "Allen Walker" which surprises Allen because this is Mana's surname and Allen feels uneasy wearing it as he was not part of his family. On the depart, Cross says that it suits him, someone who walks. Allen repeats the name as Mother thinks that she has a feeling. In the present, Barba calls Mother to show something to her. While tidying up, he found Allen's clown outfit. He recalls his memories with Allen and confesses that he dreamt about doing a clown dance with little Allen. Mother remembers what happened 4 years earlier. Allen screaming in pain while Cross holds him. the left side of his face swollen and red from the slash wound. And overall the emotional suffering of the boy. Cross swears and Mother asks why he doesn't feed him. The thought of saying "open wide" like a woman angers Cross but Mother replies she is his patron, not a supporter of the fourteenth. Besides he took 30 years to find this host. Cross admits he didn't expect the host to be a kid and he doesn't know how to take care of one. Mother asks if he would have rather an alcoholic piece of trash. Cross is not amused. In the morning, Cross finds that Allen has wet himself. He has to wash the laundry with Barba , stomping the tub really hard out of anger. He also cooks for Allen, mouthfeeds him and watches on him at night. Cross reminds Allen what Mana always said: "Don't stop, keep walking". Allen who did nothing but stare until now seems affected. Cross informs Mother that Allen eventually talked. She tells him to come to celebrate but Cross is disturbed because Allen speaks like Mana. From a saucy and twisted brat, he became like Mana. Mother tells to let him be as he wants as he will anyways end up disappearing when Nea returns. Cross has a pint and agrees. In the present, Mother wonders if Cross is still alive as someone approaches and if Allen has turned into the fourteenth. Someone knocks at the door and Barba goes and open it. He exclaims as Allen Walker stands before them. Mother thinks that Cross lied when he told he didn't care about what happened to Allen. The proof is in front of her. He took great care of him. Somewhere Sheril Kamelot is informed by Tyki that Road protected the fourteenth and disappeared. Tyki adds that Apocryphos is really powerful but they managed to escape. He is probably after Allen now. He asks if they got any information about the fourteenth from the bookmen. Fiidora gives a negative answers. Bookman records what he just heard in his mind, The independant innocence Apocryphos, Allen Walker ' desertion. Tyki notes that Lavi looks half-dead. He asks Fiidora is he still had his "Poaz" in Chaozi's body. The Noah asks if he must kill him and Tyki answers that they must keep it like this to spy on the order. Sheril doesn't listen and enters in a rage because of Road's disparition. He keeps uttering her name again and again. Tyki tries to calm him down, assuring him that if she had died, they would have felt it, her dreamt must only have temporarily shattered. Sheril asks bookman about the nature of the fourteenth and Road's relation. Bookman doesn't answer, so Sheril uses his power to violently slash at Lavi. Lavi tels his mentor to not speak, no matter what as Road's father orders to spit the truth out. Three months later, Lvellie is seen in front of Howard Link's grave. He is told that the asian branch chief wants to see him. Timothy Hearst and his master Cloud Nine arrive through the ark gate. Emilia takes the ill boy. Krory tells Chaozi they're leaving in an hour. Chaozi's doctor tells him not to overdo it. The exorcists activates his innocence arm of baptism and affirms that he gets depressed when not on an assignement. With Lavi, Bookman and Kanda having disappeard, there are few exorcists left so they don't have time to rest. the eye in his body records everything. Krory expresses that he is sure Lavi and Bookman are still alive. Chaozi notices Krory's throughful look and guesses he thinks of Allen. He tells Allen is a traitor who killed Link and ran off with the Noah, if he meets him he will fight him. On a bench, Lenalee and Marie discuss about Chaozi's words. Marie says that after three months, some have faith in Allen and some don't. Lenalee blames herself for abandonning Allen. When he left without a word she couldn't say anything. She chose the Order over him even though she said she was her comrade. Marie conforts her, she also has bonds with people of the order she spent so many years with. Just like him who has still bonds with Allen and everyone. No matter how far they are apart, they're always be connected, Lenalee is affected. They stand up not to miss the gate's opening. Near them, children are playing soccer and they lose their ball. A man picks it and give it back to them before waking toward the exorcists. Lenalee and Marie stop short as they realize, the young man is Kanda! Marie tearfully asks why he came back when he was finally free. Kanda ironizes "where is my welcome home?". They return to the order together, retelling the depart of Allen. Kanda glances at Lenalee and remarks that she "has got ugly". Marie has to hold her, so that she doesn't hit him. On the way, they pass next to the asian branch juniors, Roufa, Rikei and Shifu wiping. Kanda enters Zu Mei Chang's room where Komui and Lvellie are sitting. Komui checks if Kanda is not an "art of Kanda" of general Tiedoll. Lvellie asks where Alma Karma is and Kanda refuses to answer as he didn't forgive the order at all. Bak Chang informs his grand-uncle that Kanda has arrived. Zu is saddened than Kanda came back, and he confesses he is responsible for what happened to Kanda. He is the instigator of the second exorcist program, his offspring only followed his path. He was a cruel and arrogant man, lusting for the power of Central. He did terrible things to make the Chang name shine. Kanda grabs Zu's hand and the oldman beholds lotus flowers around him. Kanda tells him he will go to hell as well and awakens mugen. the sword turns into a cube, a crystal-type. Lenalee catches the cube, stating that the order stole many years to him, more than anyone else , he must be sure that he is willing to get back in it. Noticing that the cube liquefied, Kanda asks if she's ready and drinks the innocence right in Lenalee's hand. Crosses appear on his arm and the katana reforms from his blood revealing the next crystal-type exorcist: Yu Kanda. Zu-Mei Chang recalls an exorcist who compared himself to a flower and realizes that Kanda is a lotus, a strong flower that grows skyward. Kanda puts on the exorcist uniform stating he is responsible for Allen awakening as a noah. Lenalee says this was the earl's plan but Kanda confesses he saw the first fruits of the transformations in Paris and still he chose to ignore it because he hated the order even more then the Noah, and he didn't care what happened to him. This regret won't let him die in peace. Marie concludes that he chose to become an exorcist again for Allen. Somewhere, Allen is struggling and crawling in the street to keep control of his body. He remembers Cross's words about he making his own path. Someone steps in the station and crown clown activates itself, stop the transformation. A little girl glimpses the white tendrils of innocence and asks if he is an angel. Allen says shhh, and the girl accepts. Apocryphos walks in the stating, looking for Allen. Allen jumps on the roofs followed by Timcanpy and destroys a few akumas who chase him. Tyki and Wisely observe the scene disguised as civilians, Tyki says out loud to the boy to hang on and show him how he settles matters. Allen has visions of Mana and Cross telling him to keep walking. Allen stands up and starts walking. The Walker. Episode Notes * The episode adaptation changed some things compared to the manga chapter 205.. When Cross sits by Allen's bed, he's shown looking angry, instead of sad like the chapter depicts. In addition to scenes being taken out, or trimmed down. * Other change were made at the end of the episode. Trivia * This is the last episode of the D.Gray-Man anime adaptation at the moment. Navigation Category:Episodes